downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Mason
Daisy Mason (née Robinson) is an assistant cook (formerly kitchen maid) at Downton Abbey and the widow of William Mason. She lives under the strict but caring eye of Mrs Patmore, the cook. Daisy was usually seen in a light pink dress while being a kitchen maid. She later wore black when she was promoted to kitchen assistant. Biography Background Daisy's birthdate is unknown but she is most likely very young in 1912. She had a tough childhood and is from the very lowest, "dysfunctional", end of the working classes. However, Daisy received free compulsory schooling up to the age of ten and can read and write and do simple sums.The Chronicles of Downton Abbey: A New Era, by Jessica Fellowes & Matthew Sturgis, pages 196 & 202. Series One Daisy was the scullery maid who assisted Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen. Part of her job was to be up before everyone else and wake the other servants.Downton Abbey: The Complete Scripts, Season One, Julian Fellowes, page 3. She was in charge of lighting the fires and cleaning the fireplaces every day, but was expected to keep out of sight of the family. To begin with Daisy was very taken with Thomas, but after he reacted nastily about Cora's miscarriage, her affections shifted toward William, who had been attracted to her for a long time. Series Two William still cares greatly for Daisy. He is angered that his father will not let him go to war. Daisy reassures him that his father is only doing that because he loves William so much. Daisy tells him she hates to see him so down, and in order to cheer him up kisses him lightly on the lips. William is overjoyed and says, "Does this mean you'll be my girl?" which startles her. Daisy does not truly love William at the time and feels that their relationship is going too fast, and is hesitant when he proposes to her before going off to war. Mrs Patmore notices Daisy's hesitation and is worried she'll say no to William and tells Daisy that "she can't send him off to war with a broken heart". Daisy accepts unromantically, thinking she can break it off when the war is over. He asks her to have her picture taken so he can have one when he goes to war, to which she obliges. When he goes missing, Daisy is very worried but when she goes to Lady Edith Crawley to ask her to look into William's case (as Matthew Crawley, the heir to Downton, is missing as well) and Edith asks if she is his beau. Daisy says no and that all the servants like him. He comes back and he tries to talk to her romantically, but she doesn't quite treat him as a lover. He goes back to war, and he is injured severely - so severely that doctors are certain he will die from his wounds. William's father believes that he will get better, and at first does not understand his son's fate. He is brought back to Downton Abbey. William asks Daisy to marry him now, before he dies, so that she can get a pension and he will have been married before he dies. Daisy tries to protest, but Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore both convince her to marry him on his deathbed. The servants and the Dowager Countess attend his wedding. Daisy stays with him until he dies about six to seven hours later. She feels a great deal of guilt about letting him think she loved him, and tries to tell Mr Mason, but Mrs Patmore tells her that it wouldn't be right. The Dowager Countess helps her to realize that she did love William, she just didn't know it. She grows close to Mr Mason, who confides in her that William had brothers and sisters who all died before they were grown, and his wife has died as well. He and Daisy agree to support one another as father and daughter. Lady Rosamund's maid, Miss Shore, visits Downton for Christmas and starts putting ideas into Daisy's head. She remarks on all the work Daisy does in the kitchen, saying she could be a sous chef in London, or a cook. Unfortunately Miss Shore's advice and attitude lead Daisy to complain about her situation (on the same day John Bates is convicted of his wife's murder), which gets her in trouble with Mrs Patmore. However, after talking with her father-in-law Mr Mason, Daisy ask for a promotion (admitting that she took the wrong advice before) from Mrs Patmore, which she eventually gets (Ivy takes her place). Series Three Daisy at first does not get her promotion (in part due to the estate's financial problems) and becomes angry. Thomas convinces her to go on strike, but Mrs Patmore ignores her. Daisy gets over it and goes back to work. When Mary finds out that Lavinia had written to her father before she died, Mary tries to find out who posted the letter. Daisy reveals she did it, that Lavinia gave it to her one day when she came in to make up the fire. When she does get promoted, she is jealous of the new kitchen maid Ivy Stuart. She also falls head-over-heels for new footman, Alfred Nugent, who is pursuing Ivy.Downton Abbey love triangle to shake-up life downstairs at The Telegraph Daisy also pays another visit to her father-in-law, Mr Mason. She learns he wants to name her as his heir, and asks she move in with him so he can teach her how to run the family farm. She does not give him an answer yet, though she has admitted she never imagined she would be leaving service. She is still living in Downton in 1921, but appears to be on better terms with Ivy, whom she accompanies at the Thirsk fair and they have a good time together. Series Four In February 1922, Ivy and Daisy both receive Valentine's Day cards and are unsure who they are from. Jimmy hints that Ivy's is from him and asks her to go out to the pub with him. Because of this Daisy thinks that her card was from Alfred, who she has a crush on, and that Ivy's card was from Jimmy. Mrs Patmore asks Alfred to tell Daisy the truth, that he was the one who sent the card to Ivy. After he does so Mrs Patmore tells Daisy that it was she who sent Daisy the card. Mrs Patmore had an idea that Alfred would sent Ivy one and didn't want Daisy to feel left out. Daisy is clearly upset but tells Mrs Patmore that she may not have a follower but at least she has a friend. Daisy starts to use an electric mixer, which Mrs. Patmore does not trust, saying new technology eventually will take away their jobs. Later, when she knows Ivy and Jimmy are together in the boot room, she tells Alfred where to find Ivy without telling him Jimmy is there. When Alfred begins to consider leaving Downton to pursue his dream of becoming a chef, Mrs Patmore tells Daisy it might be for the best, since Alfred never returned Daisy's feelings. Despite not wanting Alfred to leave Downton, Daisy helps him to improve his cooking before he goes to The Ritz for his course. However, Alfred did not receive a job offer and Daisy was relieved he was not leaving afterwards. But then Alfred is offered to replace a candidate who dropped out, and Daisy is hurt again. She lashses out at Ivy, especially after the latter speaks of Alfred's goodness after Jimmy made an advance on her, since Ivy wanted Jimmy instead of Alfred. Alfred later visits and at one point proposes to Ivy, who rejects him. Daisy is more furious than ever, and takes another trip to her father-in-law's (at Mrs Patmore's suggestion) to avoid seeing Alfred for the last time. Mr Mason however advises her to go back and part friends with Alfred. He also restates his hope that one day she will come to his farm permanently one day. Daisy returns with a basket present for Alfred, which Mr Mason made. She admits to Alfred she loved him but that has gone and it is time for both to go their separate ways. Alfred himself apologizes to Daisy and regretfully admits he was a fool who could not see her love and truth as he was blinded by his infatuation for Ivy. They agree to be friends forever. Mrs Patmore later tells Daisy she has never been prouder of her. In the summer of 1923, she receives a unexpected invitation from Ethan Slade, valet to Lady Grantham's brother Harold Levinson. Apparently Harold is fond of Daisy's cooking, and the offer is made for her to go back to America and work for him as a cook. Ethan is also primarily motivated by an attraction to Daisy. Daisy however declines. Ivy then becomes interested in the offer. However, as she later reveals to Mrs Patmore, Daisy was happy that a man was interested in her and that the excitment would probably last a year. Series Five Daisy wanted to better herself and tells Mrs Patmore that she wants to be grown up, responsible and an adult and orders arithmetic books to educate herself (feeling that if she is indeed going to take over her father-in-law's farm someday that she must be able to manage accounts), but she is struggling. Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes supports her, whereas Mr Carson does not. Sarah Bunting, being requested by Mrs Patmore to tutor Daisy in her studies, this helps Daisy and Mrs Patmore made sure that Daisy's studies does not clash with her job schedule. Daisy immediately begins to improve, Bunting remarking that she will do very well with arithmetic. Personality Daisy is humble and a rather "simple minded" girl, but is very generous to all (though in the case of Ivy she reveals a jealous, power-hungry side). Despite often being told off by Mrs Patmore and bearing the scoldings well - even when she is being admonished for something not her fault - Mrs Patmore does truly care for Daisy. Daisy is also a romantic girl, having had crushes on both Thomas and Alfred, while attracting the attentions of William Mason and Ethan Slade. Appearances Notes *Daisy is one of eleven children, as her mother was a "true Victorian" and had many offspring.Series 1 Press pack, ITV.com, page 11. *Daisy has hardly any family at all.The Chronicles of Downton Abbey: A New Era, by Jessica Fellowes & Matthew Sturgis, pages 196 & 202. Behind the scenes Actor Jim Carter, who plays Mr Carson, points out that the character of Daisy has worn the same dress for 3 years, and Sophie McShera says that if she could give one thing to Daisy as a Christmas present it would be shampoo. PBS and Masterpiece Theatre live streamed Q & A panel with Downton Abbey cast and producer http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=relmfu&v=MyvNJq32i18 here Actor Hugh Bonneville, who plays Lord Grantham, remarked that he would be Daisy if he could play another character, as he would enjoy being bossed around by Lesley Nicol, who plays Mrs Patmore. Downton Abbey - Making - Extended Interviews http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EVJn5SN-eg4 References Mason, Daisy Mason, Daisy Mason, Daisy